The Attack of the Bunnies
by firesong77
Summary: Otto comes home with new pets! Two cute and adorable bunnies! But these bunnies are more dangerous than they look. And why is Antauri so frightened of them? FINALE! AT LAST!
1. The furry arrivals

Hi, Firesong77 here. Attack of the Bunnies, you ask? What's that all about? Read on to find out! Read and Review, and thanks to all the people who reviewed to Survivor: Shuggazoom! Hope you like this one.

**The Attack of the Bunnies!**

**Chapter one: The furry arrivals**

Sparx leapt into the air, whooping and cheering. Chiro threw down his controller. "Dammit, Sparx!" he said angrily. "I hate it when you beat me that bad!"

Sparx continued to laugh. "Just one of my many talents," he said happily. "A pity you don't have it too."

Chiro looked at Sparx strangely. "Many? More like few."

Chiro instantly regretted saying that as a controller came flying at him and bonked him on the head. Chiro threw it back.

Just as a massive controller-throwing war was about to break out, Otto barged into the room. "Hey, everybody!" he said loudly. "Meet my two new pets!"

Everyone stopped, and looked at the two furry bundles in Otto's hands.

"What," said Sparx, "Is that?"

Chiro grinned. "I never knew you wanted a guinea pig so badly, Otto!" he said, laughing.

Otto frowned. "They aren't guinea pigs, Chiro." he said defiantly. "They're bunnies. This one-" He held up one of the bunnies. "-is called Otto Jr. And this one-" He held up the other. "-is called Gibson Jr."

Gibson's eyes widened. "That... thing was named after... me?"

Otto nodded happily. "Yep! How cool is that?"

"Yes." said Gibson sarcastically. "Cool. I really agree."

Otto grinned. "Glad you like it!" he said happily. "Well, everybody! Make them feel welcome. They are the Hyper Force mascots!"

Chiro looked at the bunnies closely. "Are they both males?" he said suspiciously.

"Well, of course they are!" said Otto. "Why would I give a girl a boy's name?"

"Well," said Chiro. "You shouldn't get a guy and a girl. Rabbits breed like... erm, like rabbits! And trust me. Rabbits breed fast."

Otto looked at the bunnies. "No, I think they're both males."

Antauri looked at the bunnies, then at Otto. "Have you bought them a hutch?" he asked.

Otto nodded. "Yep. It's over there." He pointed to the little cage over in the corner of the room.

"Otto? said Chiro.

"Yeah?"

Chiro frowned. "That's a budgie cage."

Otto placed the bunnies in the hutch, which he had to swap for the budgie cage. "Stop biting me!" he said, patting Otto Jr. "I'll get you some carrots!" Otto hugged Otto Jr.

Antauri looked suspiciously at the two little rabbits. "Otto, just... ah, keep those 'bundles of fun' away from me, okay?"

"Why?" said Otto. "Are you scared of them?"

Antauri looked down. "Of course not!"

Otto walked over to Antauri with Otto Jr. "Do you wanna hold him? He won't bite."

Antauri leapt a foot in the air and shouted, "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Otto stepped back. "Antauri?" he said quietly. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Antauri looked guilty. "Sorry, Otto. I have... er, a phobia of rabbits."

"Why? Were you mugged by one?" Otto sat down next to Antauri, who edged away, keeping a close eye on the bunny.

Otto grinned. "I'll help you get over your fear!" he said, and placed Otto Jr on Antauri's lap. Antauri began to shake, and pushed the bunny away. The bunny skidded across the floor, squeaking as it went.

Antauri quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, Otto." he said. "I just don't like bunnies. There's nothing else to it." He walked out of the room.

Otto shrugged. "Oh well." he said. He picked up Otto Jr and hugged it, and placed him back into it's hutch. "I'll get you a carrot," he said, and walked out of the room.

Soon, night fell. Everyone went to sleep. Little did Otto know, that Gibson Jr was actually a girl. . . .

A cliffie! Well, sort of.

Antauri: Why am i afraid of rabbits?

Me: Cause I'm the story writer, and I decide how things go around here! (hands Antauri Gibson Jr.)

Antauri: (shrieks like a banshee, and faints)

Me: Oh. . . I thought it was just in the story. . . Oh well, Read and Review!


	2. What's wrong with Gibson Jr?

Hi, guys! Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter's a good one. Why is Antauri scared of rabbits? The answers are all here!

**Chapter Two - What's wrong with Gibson Jr?**

For once in his life, Otto woke up early. He dashed over to the little rabbit hutch and picked up Gibson Jr. "What the...?" Otto whispered. He looked closely at Gibson Jr. "You got fat, little bunny!" he said, poking it with his metallic fingers. Gibson Jr bared it's teeth and bit Otto.

"Ow!" Otto yelped. He dropped the bunny, who dashed off out of the room. Otto tried to follow, when he suddenly saw Gibson Jr whizz up Antauri's black tube. "Uh oh," said Otto, biting his lip. "This can't be good."

There was suddenly a huge scream, coming from Antauri's room. Otto backed away slowly.

Antauri appeared at the bottom of the tube screaming and yelling. "THERE'S A RABBIT IN MY ROOM!" he shouted. "GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT, OTTO!"

Otto looked at him, terrified. The once calm and quiet Antauri had been morphed into a shrieking wreck. All over a simple little bunny.

Antauri ran over to Otto, puffing and shaking. "Go in there," he growled between gritted teeth, "And get it out."

"Okay," said Otto. "But I'll need back-up."

"I don't care if you need Mandarin to get this thing out of my room! Just remove it!"

"Okay, okay!" said Otto, running off to retrieve the rest of the team. Antauri didn't calm down until every single member of the Hyper Force was in his room, searching for the evil bunny.

"Sorry, Antauri!" said Sparx, looking under the bed. "Can't find it anywhere. Would you just stop sooking out there and help us find it?"

"NO!" Antauri shouted. "I'm not touching that thing unless it's with a Claw Disruptor!"

Everyone looked horrified.

"No!" said Otto. "Don't hurt Gibson Jr! He's just an innocent bunny! He didn't mean to scare you!"

"Anyway," said Nova. 'I think you scared the bunny more than it scared you, Antauri!"

Antauri said nothing.

"Why are you scared of bunnies, anyway?" said Chiro. "You can tell me!"

Antauri shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"Come on!" everyone urged.

Antauri sighed. "Fine. But don't laugh. It all began on a Sunday morning. I was in an elevator, minding my own business when I saw a white rabbit. I went to pick it up to pat it, when it pointed a gun at me."

"What the...?" said Chiro in awe. "How could it have a gun?"

"You tell me!" Antauri answered. "Anyway, apparently it had been tested upon by scientists, and it had escaped. How it got the gun, I don't know. The rabbit leapt on me with the gun and stole my wallet. My life savings were in that wallet. I've been terrified of rabbits ever since."

The Hyper Force stared at Antauri in a stunned silence. His story seemed so far-fetched, yet so true.

"Wow!" said Gibson. "That is most certainly... strange. A rabbit with a gun! I'll never hear the end of it."

"Be quiet, Gibson!" said Nova. She turned to Antauri. "Don't worry. I bet the gun had no bullets."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better, Nova!" said Antauri sarcastically. "Even if the gun was empty, I still would've made a fool of myself."

Sparx looked around Antauri's room. "Well, there's no sign of the bunny. It must have left."

Antauri let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! It's gone!"

Otto got really upset. "But where is he?" he wailed. "Where's my bunny?"

"Well," said Sparx, "If you'd have attached a bit of metal to it, I would be able to find it easily!"

"NO!" everyone shouted at once.

Sparx shrugged. "If you say so. But trust me, it's the easy way."

"I promise we'll find Gibson Jr later today, okay Otto?" said Nova, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes. We'll all look for the rabbit." said Gibson. Antauri glared at him. "All but Antauri, of course!" Gibson added, with a weak smile.

They all went into the main room to have breakfast. Antauri remained quiet the whole time.

**In the evening. . .**

Antauri stretched and yawned. It was the end of the day. The Hyper Force had been unsuccessful in their bunny hunt, which made Otto miserable. Antauri felt sorry for him. If he weren't scared of bunnies, he would buy Otto a new one.

He pulled back the covers of his bed. And leapt a metre in the air and screamed. There were about thirty bunnies under his blankets, all of them surrounding a rather fat Gibson Jr.

"ARRRGHHH!" he shrieked. "OTTO! GET YOUR BUNNY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Otto dashed into the room, and saw the family of bunnies in Antauri's bed. Instant glee was plastered over his face. "Yay!" he shouted happily. "Now I have more bunnies!"

Soon, all the Hyper Force was in the room, making it a bunny-free zone. Afterwards, all bunnies were squashed into the small rabbit hutch, squeaking from discomfort.

Antauri looked at his bed suspiciously. "Now my bed is contaminated!" he wailed. "I have to clean it now!" He removed all the covers from his bed, and washed them all thoroughly. Only then was he satisfied.

"Otto," he said before he went to bed. "Make sure those bunnies don't escape." He eyed the rabbit hutch suspiciously. "And you should buy a bigger hutch. This one could explode, it has so much bunnies in it."

Otto laughed. "Come on, Antauri!" he said merrily. "It won't blow up!"

"Don't count on it. . ." said Antauri.

Yay! Chapter finally finished! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. I hope you all find this one as good as the last.

Antauri: What exactly are you planning?

Me: That would be telling. . .


	3. The bunnies strike

Hey hey! I'm back, with another great chapter! How can Antauri cope with over thirty bunnies, especially when he was mugged by one in an elevator a while ago? Can he get over his fear? Well, find out!

**Chapter three - The bunnies strike!**

Otto woke at two in the morning to a loud crashing sound. He ran to where it came from, and got the shock of his life. The rabbit hutch was nothing but splinters, scattered across the floor and the bunnies were all over the place. The hutch had been filled to the point of explosion. Just as Antauri had predicted, and now Otto was going to be murdered by the black monkey.

"I have to hide these bunnies!" Otto whispered to himself. Suddenly, Chiro burst into the room.

"What the... ARGH! OTTO! WHAT DID YOU DO IN HERE?" Chiro looked at the bunnies in awe. Antauri would have a heart attack if he came in here.

"I don't know!" said Otto. "The hutch blew up!"

"I can see that!" Chiro muttered. "Well, help me hide them before Antauri comes in!"

Chiro scooped up several bunnies and carried them off to his room. Otto hid some in his bed, and woke up Sparx, Gibson and Nova.

"Guys!" he said urgently. "You have to help me hide the bunnies! The hutch exploded and the bunnies are everywhere!"

Otto led the three monkeys into the rabbit-filled room, and they began packing the bunnies away around the Robot.

Chiro walked in. "I had to hide some under my bed - Otto, you're going to be in so much trouble if Antauri finds out!"

Antauri walked in. "What's all this noise?" he asked them.

"Erm... uh..."

"And where are the bunnies?" Antauri said.

Sparx thought quickly. "Erm, we took them outside. They needed some sunshine."

Otto grinned. "Yeah! And the white ones needed a tan."

"Otto, rabbits can't get tans." said Gibson reasonably.

"Oh." said Otto.

Suddenly, Antauri looked terrified. "There's... a bunny over there!" he said quietly.

Otto looked to where Antauri was pointing, and saw a shivering bundle in the corner of the room. He went over to the rabbit, and picked it up. "If it's a girl," he said. "I'll call it Nova Jr. If It's a guy, I'll call it Sparx Jr." He looked around. There was nowhere to put the baby bunny. He saw a small glass box, and shoved it in. "Antauri won't see it there," he said quietly. Otto turned around and smiled innocently. "Don't worry, Antauri! I'll put it back in the hutch outside." Otto walked out of the room.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Otto ran back into the room, and collided with Antauri. "YOU DIDN'T GET RID OF THE RABBIT!" Antauri screeched, and ran off.

Otto went back in and took the bunny out of the glass box. "How did he see the bunny? It was inside the box!"

"Um, Otto?" said Chiro. "That box is made of glass. He can see through it."

"What...?" said Otto, looking closely at the box. "... oh yeah! Oops."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Oh well. I'll take that bunny." Otto gave Chiro the bunny, and Chiro squashed it under his bed with the other bunnies.

Nova frowned. "Otto, we have to get them all a bigger hutch! The bunnies won't stay hidden forever!"

Otto sighed. "I know. But that's the biggest size hutch!"

"Otto, it's size medium. The pet shop must have a bigger one!"

Chiro came back in the room, and everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" said Chiro. "Is there something on my face?" He frowned. "Did someone put a sign on my back?"

Nova laughed even louder. "No, there's a bunny on your head."

Chiro grabbed the bunny of his head. "What the-? Otto, I told you one of the rabbits could have been a girl! But no! You won't listen to me! Now look what happens! We're drowning in bunnies!"

Antauri crept into the room. "Is... is it gone?" he whispered.

"Yep." said Sparx. "Bunny-free zone, just like your room."

Antauri sighed. "I hate bunnies."

"If you hate bunnies," said Sparx. "Then why is there one on your head?"

Antauri screeched, brought out his ghost claws and started whacking his own head. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he shouted.

Sparx looked at Antauri, horrified. "I was only kidding!" he said.

Antauri rounded on him. "Never do that again!" he growled. "You know how much I hate rabbits!"

Sparx looked instantly guilty. "Sorry, Antauri." he said.

Antauri looked around for any other furry offenders, and found one. He pointed behind the door, where he could see a black and white bunny.

"That's okay, Sparx. Please remove that rabbit." he said. Sparx instantly obeyed, taking the bunny into his room.

Antauri went out of the room. He was about to go into his black tube, when he could see movement in the orange pipe. He looked closer and saw millions of bunnies whizzing down Chiro's tube. Antauri backed away really slowly, and looked at the colourful trail of bunnies. "CHIRO! COME HERE! QUICKLY!"

In the main room, Chiro looked at Nova nervously. "Uh oh," he said, terrified. "I think he's found the hidden stash."

Chiro ran over to where Antauri stood, absolutely terrified. "Chiro? Please... get rid of these things!" he growled.

Chiro ran over to the bunnies, trying to grab them. He threw them back up the tube, only to have them collide with the ones coming down. That resulted in blockage. Chiro groaned. "Damn these bunnies! How am I supposed to get back to bed?"

Antauri groaned as well. "Now they're going to multiply!"

Chiro ran out of the room, and returned with a broom, and started poking the bunny block. After a few minutes of poking, the blockage exploded. The bunnies fell on top of Chiro. Luckily, none of the bunnies were hurt. If only I could say the same for Chiro. What? You try putting up with tonnes of bunnies on top of you!

Chiro groaned. "Antauri," he said. "A little help, please?" But his voice was drowned out by the squeaking and squealing of bunnies.

Antauri started shaking. What could he do? He'd have to get the others to pull the bunnies off Chiro. But then he had an idea. He levitated the rabbits, and gave Chiro enough time to run off before the furry pile was dropped. The bunnies ran off around the Robot.

Antauri jumped on Chiro's head. "AHHH!" he shouted. "They're everywhere!" He was given another reason to shriek as a couple of bunnies whizzed up his own pipe.

"Antauri... Antauri! Get off me! I can't breathe!" Chiro desperately tried to pull the monkey off his head.

Antauri loosened his grip, and jumped off Chiro's head. "Sorry. I just hate bunnies."

"We can see that." said Chiro.

"And not to mention **hear **it!" said Nova, walking up to them "Antauri, we could hear you screeching from the main room! What's wrong with you? They're just bunnies!"

Sparx appeared next to Nova. "Come on, Antauri!" he said. "Just because you were mugged by one, doesn't mean you have to scream every time you see one!"

Antauri sighed. "I know, it's ridiculous. But I can't help it. I just hate them."

Chiro frowned. "Now I smell like bunnies. And I hate the smell of bunnies." Chiro went out of the room.

Nova looked at Sparx. "Okay, Sparky! It's time we helped Antauri get over his fear!"

Antauri frowned. "Oh no you don't! I'm not going anywhere near them bunnies! No way."

Sparx pulled out ten dollars. "Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement..." he said, waving the money in front of Antauri.

Antauri shook his head. "Tempting, but no."

Nova pulled out twenty dollars. "How about now?" she said with a grin.

Antauri smiled, and made a grab for the money. Nova pulled it away. "No, no, no!" she said. "Only if you let us help you get over your bunny fear."

Antauri thought deeply, then nodded. "Okay." he said.

Nova and Sparx shook hands with Antauri. Then Nova rounded on Sparx. "Where did you get that money? I just happened to be missing ten dollars!"

"And I just happened to be missing twenty!" Sparx retorted. The two monkeys glared at each other, then faced Antauri.

"We'll start tomorrow." said Nova. "For now, we'll just clean up the bunnies." Sparx and Nova went off to different parts of the Robot to clear away the bunnies. Antauri sighed, and followed Nova to the main room.

Ha ha! Antauri's un-bunny fear lessons... that's gonna be fun to write...

Antauri: (sarcastically) I can't wait.

Me: I know how excited you are, so I decided to add a little bit to the lessons now! (places Otto Jr on Antauri's lap)

Antauri: (shaking) P-Please... Please get it off my lap! N-Now! R-Right n... now!

Me: Whatever you say. (picks up Otto Jr.) Oh well, Read and Review, and you won't have to wait long for the next chapter to be put up!

Antauri: Let her write the next chapter. Get my lessons over with.

Me: If only you know what's in store for you. . . .


	4. The unbunny fear lessons

Heh heh heh... Antauri's un-bunny fear lessons start now!

Antauri: Great. I had nightmares last night about this day!

Me: Har har har har!

Antauri: You're starting to scare me a little more than the bunnies, now...

Me: HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR-

Antauri: Get on with it!

Me: (calms down) Okay... okay. I'll start now.

**Chapter four - The un-bunny fear lessons**

Antauri yawned. He had been waiting in the main room for half an hour, and Sparx and Nova still hadn't showed up.

But Antauri didn't want them to show up. He didn't want to go through the terror of un-bunny fear lessons.

Suddenly, Nova came into the room with a small black bunny. "Hey, Antauri!" she said happily. "Starting from now, we are gonna help you get over your fear! Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

"For you." Antauri muttered, but Nova luckily didn't hear him.

Sparx suddenly ran into the room and crashed into Nova. Nova tripped, and let go of the black bunny. The bunny soared through the air and landed in front of Antauri.

Antauri stared at the bunny, horrified.

The bunny wriggled its nose.

Sparx got up and grinned. "Go on," he said encouragingly. "Pick up the bunny. Don't rush, just walked over to it slowly and pick it up."

Antauri shivered. That bunny was freaking him out. It looked so innocent... but so did the bunny in the elevator. Then the bunny had pulled out the gun. How did he know this one didn't have a gun as well?

Nova frowned. "Are you okay, Antauri?" she asked, concerned.

Antauri smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm fine." he said. He slowly walked up to the bunny. The bunny blinked.

Antauri started shaking. "It... it blinked at me!"

"So?" said Sparx, frowning. "It only blinked."

Antauri said nothing. He stepped in front of the bunny, and reached out. The bunny bared it's teeth and ran off.

Antauri shrieked, and leapt back. "It tried to bite me!"

"Don't have a fit, Antauri!" said Nova. "We'll work on it some more and soon, you'll be the biggest bunny-lover in town!"

"I don't want to be a bunny-lover!" Antauri wailed. "Bunnies are scary!"

Nova rolled her eyes. "You're starting to act stupid!" she said, irritated. "You're meant to be setting an example, not screaming your head off everytime you see a bunny!"

Antauri looked down, ashamed. "I know! I know it's stupid!"

Sparx went out of the room, and returned with the shivering bunny. "Hey, Antauri!" he said with a grin. "I think you scared this bunny more than it scared you!"

Antauri glared at Sparx, then said, "Get the lessons over and done with!"

Sparx placed the bunny in front of Antauri. The bunny twitched it's nose. Antauri walked up to it, and held out a shaking hand. He gently reached out, and patted the bunny.

"Woohoo!" cheered Nova. "Go Antauri!"

Antauri smiled. "I did it!" he said happily. He reached out with his other hand, and gently picked up the bunny. The bunny began to wriggle, and Antauri dropped it.

The bunny ran off to the corner of the room, and Nova gently picked it up. "Hey, Antauri!" she said. "That's a start!"

Sparx grinned encouragingly. "Yeah! Bunnies aren't so bad, see?" he said.

Antauri felt proud. Even though he had only held the bunny, it was an achievement. But there was still some more to work on. He hadn't entirely overcome his fear.

"Antauri," said Nova. "You're lesson's over for today, but we will give you this bunny to keep overnight. You should be happy with it tomorrow morning."

Antauri frowned. He had to spend the night with a bunny? That didn't sound good.

Nova handed the bunny to Antauri, who glared at it suspiciously. "I don't want to have a bunny in my room!" he said.

"Too late." said Sparx. "When I was looking for a bunny to use in this lesson, I saw a few dozen whooshing up your tube."

"Great!" said Antauri. "Well, I'm only going to let one bunny in my room, and it'll be this one." Antauri carefully touched the bunny's nose.The bunny twitched it in comfort.

"Hey!" said Nova. "I think it likes you!"

"Well, I don't like it." said Antauri. He didn't like it, but he didn't hate it anymore. The bunny did look cute...

"Well," said Sparx. "I may as well get the rest of the team to clear the bunnies out of your room." And he walked out of the main room.

Nova grinned. "Good work on your lessons today!" she said cheerfully. "Hopefully you'll get over your fear sooner than expected!"

Antauri said nothing, but touched the bunnies ear. The bunny nibbled Antauri's metallic finger.

"I'll call you Nibbles." said Antauri with a smile. A small friendship had sprouted between the bunny and the little black monkey.

"All right!" said Sparx, coming back into the main room. "I have everyone in your room, cleaning it out. Chiro's getting annoyed, though. It might be because he's sick of cleaning it all up, or it might be because I made him clean up the rabbit's crap."

Suddenly, Chiro walked in. "Great!" he whined. "Now I smell like bunnies **and **their crap! This is not my day!"

Antauri started laughing. He couldn't help it. "Have a shower, Chiro!" he said.

"Just what I was planning! I'm gonna kill you later, Sparx!" Then Chiro stomped out of the room.

**Later that day. . .**

Antauri placed Nibbles next to his bed. "I think I'm starting to like you," he said. He patted Nibbles gently, then went to sleep.

**YAY!** Finished! And Antauri's finally about to get over his fear! YIPEE!

Antauri: Finally.

Me: And you made a new friend, and gave it the most unoriginal name in the world! Not to mention the dumbest!

Antauri: What? You wrote the story!

Me: Oh. Right. Stop laughing at me!

Antauri: HA HA HA HA!

Me: You need mental treatment, Antauri.

Antauri: **HA HA HA HA HA!**

Me: O-kay... Read and Review!


	5. Overcoming the fear

Hey hey! I'm ba-a-a-a-a-a-ck! With a wonderful new chapter filled with fun, excitement, but most of all, BUNNIES! Can Antauri get over his fear? Has he really become friends the bunny he named Nibbles? Not like I'm gonna tell you. Just read the chapter, then review like a good little girl/boy/robot monkey.

**Chapter five - Overcoming the fears**

Antauri woke up, and saw Nibbles sleeping soundly. Antauri scooped him up, and took him into the main room.

Chiro was already down there. When he saw Antauri carrying the little bunny, he nearly had a cardiac arrest.

"A... A-Antauri?" Chiro stammered. "You're actually... holding the bunny?" Chiro was so surprised, he fell of the chair he was sitting on.

Antauri threw an icy glare at Chiro, and patted the bunny. Chiro got up, and walked over to him. "Hey, Antauri!" he said cheerfully. "Those lessons must be a real improvement!"

Antauri grinned, and sat down next to Chiro. Suddenly, Sparx and Nova burst into the room.

"Okay!" Nova said loudly. "Today, we're going to bury you!"

"B... B-Bury me?" said Antauri, confused.

"Yep!" said Sparx. "Bury you in bunnies!"

"Alive!" said Nova dramatically.

Antauri wasn't shaken. "Well, where are the bunnies?" he asked calmly.

"Here!" said Sparx. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Suddenly, Gibson and Otto appeared carrying as many bunnies as they could. They plonked them on the floor.

"Ow!" said Otto. "One of them bit me!"

"Ergh!" said Gibson, digusted. "One of them just-"

"Shut up, Gibson!" said Chiro quickly, before Gibson went into any detail. Thankfully, Gibson quietened down.

The bunnies nearly ran off, but Sparx and Nova herded them like sheepdogs. Then Sparx threw a bunny at Antauri. "Hey, Antauri!" he shouted as the bunny flew through the air. "Catch!"

The bunny nearly hit Antauri on the head, but he used his claws and levitated the bunny. He carefully placed it on the floor.

"Hey, Antauri!" said Nova. "Lie down here, and we'll bury you."

"Is there any point to this?" Antauri asked, lying down.

"Probably not," said Sparx. "It's just funny." He began piling bunnies on poor Antauri, who didn't do anything except get buried.

A while later, Antauri was completely covered. "Erm... Sparx?" said Nova uncertainly. "Can he breathe under there?"

"Yes," came the muffled voice of Antauri. "But I don't like it under here. A rabbit just bit my face. Ow! That's my foot, you stupid rabbit..."

"Let's leave him there!" Sparx whispered to Chiro and Nova. They burst out laughing.

"Please get me out of here!" Antauri pleaded. "These rabbits aren't very nice! Ouch! Ow! They're biting me! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! It hurts! A lot!"

"Maybe we should get him out of there," said Chiro quietly.

They began taking the bunnies off Antauri, who couldn't do anything but wait and quietly urge them to hurry up.

When the last bunny was taken off his face, Antauri sat up quickly. "That was not a pleasant experience," he said, "And I don't plan to do it again."

Sparx grinned. "Oh well. Have you gotten over your fear?"

Everyone looked at Antauri expectantly. There was a small nod. "I think I have."

There was a huge cheer. Sparx and Nova cheered the loudest, of course. They did do most of the work.

"I say!" said Gibson. "It didn't take long to overcome your fear!"

Antauri felt proud. He had finally done it.

"Erm... Sorry to burst your bubble," said Chiro, "But how are we going to get rid of them all?"

Otto was downcast. "Aww, I was just about to name them all!" he said sadly.

"Don't worry, Otto!" said Nova. "We'll save you some!"

"And they will both be **males!**" said Gibson.

Woohoo! Finally finished the chapter! Now, only one more to go. Read and Review, everyone! Boy, do I have a surprise for you in the next chapter... heh heh heh...


	6. Bunny Disposal

Hey hey! This is the last chapter! THE FINALE! AT LAST! The Hyper Force finally finds a way to dispose of the bunnies... literally. Nah, just joking. But beware, there is a cliffie at the very end of the story! HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR!... just read the story, okay?

**Chapter six - Bunny disposal**

Chiro had been waiting outside the Super Robot for hours, waiting for all the bunnies to be sold. Suddenly, someone walked past.

"Oh, hi Jinmay. Wanna buy a bunny?"

"Sure!" she said, and picked up a small brown bunny. "I'll call you... Sakko the Second! Oh, you're such a cute little girl..."

"Actually," Chiro pointed out, "It's a guy."

Jinmay was crestfallen. "Oh. That's not the first time this has happened." They all remembered the first Sakko, and shuddered.

"Well, that'll be $5. Erm... But I'll give it to you for free."

"Thanks Chiro!" said Jinmay happily, and she ran off with her bunny, Sakko the Second.

Chiro looked at the remaining bunnies. Two, he thought. Then he had an idea. He scooped up the two bunnies and ran inside.

"Hey, Otto!" said Chiro happily. "I saved you two bunnies!" He sat down next to the green monkey and held out two bunnies. One was completely black, the other was completely white.

"Hey, thanks Chiro!" said Otto happily. He picked up the two bunnies and patted them gently.

Otto held up the white bunny. "Chiro, because of your successful selling, I'll call this one Chiro Jr!" Otto held up the black one and said, "I'll call this one Antauri Jr, because Antauri got over his fear, and also because it's black."

Antauri smiled, then yawned. "Well, I'll be going to bed. Good night." Antauri went over to his tube and went up to his bed.

"I'll be going as well." said Chiro.

Soon after, everyone was fast asleep. Little did they know that Antauri Jr was actually a girl. . . .

AT LAST! THE BUNNY BOMBARDMENT IS FINALLY OVER! Sorry the chapter was so short! Now, who wants me to write a sequel? It's going to be called... Well, 'Attack of the Bunnies II'. So, Review if you want me to write the sequel! NOW!


End file.
